1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a ball grid array (BGA) semiconductor package, a semiconductor package module, a system using a solder ball and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging method of a flip chip package includes the following processes: A bump is formed on a semiconductor chip. In a wafer sawing process, a wafer is cut into unit semiconductor chips. In a flip chip attachment process, a surface of the unit semiconductor chips, where the bump is formed, is attached onto a circuit board used as a base plate of a semiconductor package such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or a tape wiring board. An insulating material is filled between the unit semiconductor chips and the circuit board in an underfill process, and a sealing resin covers a portion of the unit semiconductor chips and the circuit board in a molding process. Then, a solder ball is attached to a solder ball pad under the circuit board.